Capture by Darkness
by writeronfire27
Summary: At a get together at the briefs, Chichi hears the Z gang talking about her and starts to be hurt by their true feelings towards her. With her heart consumed with sorrow and resentment towards the Z fighters and even goku, she runs away only to run into the hands of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Captured By Darkness

This is a story request from XOXOserenityXOXO and I hope that she enjoys!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

to Bulma's

"Goten can you get me the salt?" Chi-Chi asked her youngest son while she prepared lunch for the Son Family and it's newest edition-Videl.

"'Kay mom." The Goku-look alike responded while closing his cell phone. As he got up his phone rang and as he checked the caller ID he saw that it was his best friend Trunks.

"Hey Trunks!"

"Hi Goten-"

"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goten was so startled he dropped his phone ending his call with Trunks. " GIVE ME THAT SALT BEFORE THE FOOD BURNS!"

"Kay mom." Goten replied rushing to get the salt. As he handed his mom the salt the door opened revealing a crazy haired Saiyan carrying the biggest fish that he has ever caught.

"Goku how are you supposed to get that in here without breaking the door frame?" Chi-Chi asked her husband.

"Instant Transmission." Goku answered. He preformed the technique and appeared next to the dark-haired woman. He stepped carefully over the fish and went back out of the door.

"Where's Dad going?"

"Probably sparring" As Chi-Chi said this she stabbed the pasta with the long fork.

_Like he does all the time when he's not dead_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chi-Chi's POV

I placed the last plate on the table and then the doorbell rung. I saw Goten open the door and saw my Gohan coming in with Videl.

"Hey Chi-Chi! This food looks delicious." Videl exclaimed while sitting down.

"Yeah mom!" Gohan and Goten agreed with Videl and they took their places at the table.

"Hey where's your father?" Videl asked as she stabbed her fish bringing it to her mouth.

"I'm here!" Goku practically screamed as he flew down the stairs to his seat.

"Alright we can now enjoy a nice dinner together!" I said enthusiastically. The phone rang and I went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh…" The voice sounded disappointed "Hey Chi-Chi."

"Hi Bulma. What's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if Goku and the boys wanted to come to a dinner party I was throwing."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked impatiently

"Oh yeah! Videl!"

"Oh okay…" _How could she forget me?_

"So tell them it's tonight in a few hours."

"We're having dinner now." I spit back surprising myself.

"Oh okay well tell them that it's next weekend alright?"

"Fine…" I sighed. _Why does she always have these events? It's ruining my family time. _ Bulma hanged up and I walked back to my family and told them that Bulma was having a get together next week.

"Sounds good!" Gohan said. Goku nodded. Videl and Goten agreed. A wash of disappointment and sadness washed over me so I looked down and played in my food while my favorite G's were oblivious to my condition. Videl looked sideways at me from time to time while discussing their wedding with Gohan. I added my own opinion when it was required and kept silent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait. I had two options for the chapter and had to plan out the rest of the story so I'll try to Update more and work faster _

_ Remember to review :)_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Videl and Gohan left at about 11:30pm, leaving me with my youngest son and husband.

"Well mom, I've got a date." Goten put on his jacket and started to leave. Before he could get out the door I grabbed his ear and pulled him back inside.

"GOTEN SON! IT IS TWEVLE O'CLOCK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOUR GOING!" Goku cringed and walked upstairs but he mouthed to Goten '_good luck'._

"Mom I said I was going on a-"

"WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS STUDY FOR YOUR SCIENCE CLASS! WHICH BY THE WAY... YOU. ARE. FAILING. THAT. CLAASSS!" I yelled.

"Were you like this with Gohan?"

"Goten." I calmed myself down some. "Do not question your mother. Maybe I should've been harder on you because it seems that YOU WON'T HAVE ANY SUCESS IN THE FUTURE!" My eyes started to water. "Why can't you and Goku understand?" I sunk to my knees and cried. Goten touched my shoulder.

"Fine Mom I'll study, I'll just reshedule my date." Goten went up the stairs. I got up and made myself some herbal tea. I started to go up the stairs. As I was going up the stairs worried thoughts kept clouding my mind.

I entered my bedroom and I sat my tea on the nightstand and changed into a nightgown and laid next to my husband.

_Why doesn't Goten repect me? Why does Goku always need to train, I know he's a saiyan but he needs to spend more time with his family, doesn't that come first to him? Is Bulma really that self centered to keep having these events? Doesn't Goku know when I'm upset?_

I felt sleep take me over and I breathed out a sigh. _  
_

* * *

The sunshine fell onto my face as I dragged my self out of bed to prepare breakfast when I noticed that there wasn't anyone in the house. The phone rang and I went to go get it.

"Goku? Goten? Where are you two?" I took the phone off of the reciever and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I panicked thinking that they would be fighting an enemy.

"Hey Chi-Chi."

"Goku?!"

"Yeah it's me. I was calling to see if you were still coming over to Bulma's house?"

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah she called earlier when you were sleeping and since I was already up I answered it."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well..."

*FLASHBACK*

"Alright then. I'll go wake up Chi and Goten."

"Wait Goku, Chi-Chi's probably tired and stressed." Bulma muttered something on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"Nothing. just wake up Goten. I'll call Chi-Chi back."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Goku I'll be there in 20 minutes." I was outraged! She knew that Goku woke me up at 3 'o clock in the morning because he would want a holdover for breakfast!

"Okay Chi-Chi..." The connection ended. I threw the phone and I heard glass shatter in the kitchen and I ran up to the bathroom and took a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Confrontation

* * *

I hopped into my car and drove off to Capsule Corp. In a few minutes I was already there, I looked down at the speedometer and found out that I was going 230 miles an hour. I got out the car slammed the door and walked up to the door. I lifted my right hand to knock when I heard the most horrible thing I've ever heard in my life.

"My mom is so pushy! I wish I could just blast her sometimes! Ya know she made me cancel my date." Goten complained.

"Dating is for the weak." Vegeta growled. "Kakarot, is there a level beyond super saiyan 3?"

"Well Chi wants me to focus on our family more so I've reduced my training by a few minutes."

"Dammit Kakarot! We need every minute we can get! Do you know when another enemy will show up?"

"Yeah Goku, Vegeta's right! Chi-Chi has been holding you back!" I heard Bulma say. Does she know how hard it is?

"Dad I think Bulma has a point. She tried to stop us from fighting Cell..." Gohan quietly said.

"Chi-Chi needs to see the importance of fighting, she is always hard on you three." Krillin said. My anger started to be replaced with sadness. How could they?

"Yeah Chi-Chi used to fight too so she should understand." Yamcha added

"Right! Chi-Chi should stop being so self-centered. There are actually things that don't involve her." Bulma ranted.

"Yeah I need my space!" Goten said.

"Goten, you do need to focus on your grades more." Gohan told him sternly. A smile came to my face when I heard him say that.

"But Gohan, she held you down. I mean you didn't need to study so much! You could've been stronger than Vegeta and Goku by now!"

"Yeah I'm still smart but at least both of my parents allow me to train." Trunks said.

"You two should get a divorce." Oolong sugested. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. _Goku tell them that they're wrong._

_"_She forced you into it anyway so are you guys actually even married?" Yamcha questioned

"Well she kinda did..." I heard Goku say after a while. _Did Goku want a divorce? _I sobbed. "Divorce... hmm... sounds good." I cried out and stumbled backwards and fell and knocked over a few things. I covered my mouth as I bawled and sat up I heard movement in the house.

"I'm not checking!" Vegeta yelled

"Trunks check!" Bulma roared

"Mom I'm busy." Trunks said.

"Ugghhh!"

"Bulma I'll check." Goku said. I got up and wiped my tears but the just kept flowing down my face. i heard the knob turn and I saw goku standing there with shock, confusion and concern written on his face. I knew it was an act!

"St-t-tay away!" I put out my hand, turned and ran into the trees surrounding capsule corp.

"CHI-CHI COME BACK!" I heard Goku call as I ran into an invisible wall, crashed, fell and rolled into a dark place. I got up and brushed dirt off of my outfit.

"MOM!" I heard Goten yell. I didn't want to talk to them. I just wanted to be alone, after all they said about me I just wanted to get away! I ran until I bumped into someone with redish eyes and dark green hair.

"Come with me." He said. I looked into his yes and I followed him into the darkness. _They never cared about me! If I just went away then they would be happy! At least they'll get what they wanted!_

"You're right. They never loved you. They used you. Goku wants a divorce. Goten doesn't love you and you've held Gohan back." he said. I agreed with him.

"I'm terrible." My tears flowed again. He shushed me.

"It's going to be okay. You'll be okay." His eyes shined and I dove right into them.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"I can't sense her energy!" Gohan said frustrated**.**

"I can't find her anywhere." Goten panted as he came from within the forest.

"Did she hear all that?" Trunks asked as he came back from checking .

"I think so." Videl landed. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Videl hit Gohan on the back of his head and she did the same with Goten and Trunks. "Where's Goku?"

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I shouldn't have said that." Goku said aloud. 'Why am I so stupid sometimes! No wonder Chi-Chi makes the boys study so much. I didn't even know what a divorce really was when I said it!' The saiyan wlked back into their house on Mt. Paozu thinking about the memories he and his family shared.

Goku soon realized that in most of those he was so ignorant of the situation. He realized that he has to find Chi-Chi and apologize for his actions.

* * *

Chi-Chi walked with the man who she followed until the reached somethings that looked like a portal.

"Ladies first." He winked and lightly pushed her in the portal. He walked through after she went in and closed the portal behind them.

Chi was surrounded in darkness only seeing the faces of her family and friends glaring at her and insuting her.

_"You're the worst","You've been holding your children back", "I want a divorce", "You think everything is about you!"_ Tears welled up in her eyes as the insults just kept coming, even one's she never heard. After hearing so many her sadness started to turn into anger. As the insults came she replied back to them.

_"You think everything is about you." _

"You have meetings every weekend and everyone already knows about you and your life since you've been putting it out there for the longest." Her fists clenched and unclenched. "You are what is making my family tear apart Bulma Briefs!"

_"I want a divorce." _

"You want a divorce..." Tears started to come from sadness but in milliseconds they were from pure rage. "You can get a damn divorce then! I don't even know why I married you! I wish you would go away!"

_"You've been holding everyone back."_

"I'm trying to hold _my_ family together not the whole world! And Goku It's all your fault! If you were just normal... If all of you were normal... if you guys weren't cowards and went behind my back saying stuff... maybe I would've been able to stand it!"

_"Why are you so stubborn al the time? Why do you always have to try to be a Mary Sue?_

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just making sure everything is okay for my children and I. I can remember stories, those things my mother said, she told me fairy tales, before I went to bed, she spoke of happy endings, then tucked me in real tight,she turned my night light on, and kissed my face good night. My mind would fill with visions, of perfect paradise. She told me everything, she said he'd be so nice. He'd ride up on his horse and, take me away one night. I'd be so happy with him, we'd ride clean out of sight. She never said that we would, curse, cry and scream and lie. She never said that maybe, someday he'd say goodbye... So I'm not being a Mary Sue! Is there something wrong with wanting a happy ending?!"

"Of course not Chi-Chi!" The man came up to her and held her hand and looked into her eyes. "All you need is for them to see that. But obviously they can't except that!"

"They can't..." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"They won't ever be able to. But what hurts you the most?"

"My children... my youngest son doesn't respect me and isn't disicplined."

"And your oldest?"

"I've held him back..." Chi stiffled a sniff.

"But have you really?" Her eyes hardened and took a cold state.

"No. I did what was best for him. He used to know that." her eyes softened but then hardened as she knew the reason to why.

"Yes it is them. They are a horrible influence on your children. Gohan will probably be a father soon. Do you want him to be like Goku?"

"No! Never! Videl is a nice girl, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that." _'Neither do I." _she thought bitterly.

"You don't. The way to avoid that and to stop it now is to kill the Z-gang and it's leader Goku." The insults swarm around her. The cold shoulder from Bulma lately, and Goku's constant dissapearance from her life.

"Yes. I must kill them all." Chi-Chi's hair grew longer by a foot, her clothes changed into a blood red silk kimono with midnight black flowers around the hem and waist. Her eyes became darker and cloudy and her aura changed.

* * *

Gohan, Trunks and Goten were flying around Satan City looking for Chi-Chi while Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and Oolong were looking in the forest by C.C.

"Gohan I'm kind of hungry."

"Wait Goten!" Gohan snapped. He was extremely worried about his mom and Goten asking about food only agitated him further.

"Geez." goten looked straight ahead and continued on flying intil they came by Mt. Paozu. "Hey Trunks, why don't we check by here again.

"Fine." The three landed and walked into the home. they turned and walked into Chi's bedroom and saw Goku meditating on the floor.

"Hey Da- ouch!" Trunks smacked him on the back of his head and put his finger over his lips. "oh..." he whispered.

Goku openened his eyes and looked sadly at them.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked touching his dad's shoulders. "Did you find mom?"

"No and no... Gohan, Goten... do you two think that I'm a bad father?" Gohan adverted his eyes while Goten looked at Gohan. Gohan looked back in his father's eyes.

"Well you might be... but you had to take care of your other things but mom is right. But Vegeta is also right so you have to balance it out."

"Yeah... that's what I was going to say." Gotan added.

"C'mon let's go find Chi." Goku got up and started to go out of the door.

"Goku we can't find her. We searched the whole city and the wilderness." Trunks said looking down.

"What about her energy?"

"We can't sense it." Goten said. Goku tried to sense her energy again but he could only sense a dark energy.

"I can't sense her either." Goku said. _I don't beleive she's gone. There's no body! _Goku's ki started to rise rapidly.

"Goku and friends. It's me, Dende! Come to the lookout I have terrible news." A voice that drifted into the home said.

"All right lets go." They grabbed onto Goku and they I.T to the lookout.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"More ready than I'll ever be."


End file.
